I'll Wear One Myself
by lucelafonde
Summary: When the 11th Doctor uses the Chameleon Arch and turns up in 21st century Cardiff, even Jack has to admit that bow ties are cool. And that's BEFORE he realizes it's the DOCTOR in his bed. Post-Miracle Day for Jack


Jack stepped out of his flat. Back in Cardiff at last. The events of the last few months concerning the Miracle had been more than enough action to last him quite a while. He just wanted to relax. A couple of weeks doing nothing. Maybe visit Gwen and the kid. God, he loved the little girl! He always had been good with children. He decided to drop by later. Right now, he needed coffee.

He knew about a neat little shop, just around the corner. He'd always liked it there. It was nice and quiet and the coffee was good.

Once he'd opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why, hello there," he said and approached the counter. "I don't think I've seen YOU here before."

The man he was talking to was young, tall and handsome, in an innocent kind of way. He was EXACTLY Jack's type.

"Then you probably don't come here often," the boy shrugged, apparently oblivious to Jack's flirting.

"Oh, I do," Jack laughed sweetly. "And believe me, I would have remembered a face like yours." He leaned a bit closer over the counter. "Are you new to the area?"

"Not exactly," the boy said simply, still not responding to the Captain. That was odd. Either the kid was straighter than iron or he really was as innocent as he looked.

"What's your name then?" Jack asked in another attempt to win him over and flashed him his most irresistible smile.

"John," he said like the man he was talking to was just another customer and not THE Captain Jack Harkness, "John Smith."

"So… John…" Jack used his lowest and most seductive voice now, leaning even closer. "What can you recommend me?"

"I don't know what you like."

"I'm confident you'll figure that out." He winked at him.

He fucking winked at him and there was still nothing! No reaction whatsoever! Jack had never been this frustrated before.

"Well… we've got cappuccino," the boy said unsure.

"Then that's what I'll have!" Jack cheerfully banged his hand on the counter like that had just been the best suggestion ever.

John Smith flashed him a little smile that was slightly wavering, but it was a start. If there was one thing the Captain had, it was time after all.

He took the coffee and made sure their fingers touched briefly before he winked at the boy one last time and made for the door. He already had his hand on the handle, when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"You never told me your name," John said hastily, obviously not used to this kind of conversation. Jack smiled with his back to the boy. So he DID catch his interest after all.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He turned around and saluted.

"Don't," the boy said before he had even finished. He seemed just as surprised about this as Jack and apologized straight away.

"Not to worry, John Smith," Jack laughed and turned to leave again. "I'll see you around." He stopped again. "Nice bow tie, by the way." He pointed to the boy's neck and caught him blushing from the corner of his eye before he was really gone.

Jack returned the following day. He was just getting started after all.

"Hey there, John Smith," he said as he entered the shop.

"Erm… Hi, Jack," he mumbled back.

"What's the matter, Johnny-Boy? Bad day?" Jack asked as he leaned on the counter once again. He propped his chin on his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"No, just…" He shifted uncomfortably, staring intensely at everything but the Captain. "Rough night. Didn't get much sleep."

"Sounds like any other day to me," Jack laughed, but he realized John wasn't talking about a great night out and got serious again. "Nightmares, huh?"

"You could say that." He clearly wasn't comfortable talking about this. The Captain didn't want to push him, so he tried to change topics.

"You know what I do whenever I have a night like that? I get out and get a giant cup of coffee. You should try it," he winked, "I know about a great little shop, just around the corner of my place. The view is breathtaking there."

"In Cardiff?" John didn't sound convinced.

"Oh, I'm not talking about the scenery," Jack laughed and leaned closer.

"I'm not following," the boy said confused.

"Don't worry, you will," he winked. "I'll have a cappuccino."

This went on for a week. Jack didn't think it ever took him this long to get to a date, but BOY, the kid was worth it. The Captain realized that it wasn't just about physical attraction anymore. Actually, he doubted it ever had been. He liked John Smith. He was sweet and cute and funny in his innocence, and Jack felt as if he could tell him EVERYTHING, aliens and immortality included, and he wouldn't push him away.

His steps were light when he approached the shop this day. Because this was THE day. The day he would ask John out. He couldn't possibly refuse. He even dusted his coat.

"Johnny-Boy!" He greeted him as soon as he was inside. He practically raced up the counter, making sure he got the most out of his coat. He was impressed by himself. There really was NO WAY he wouldn't get that date.

"Jack," he got greeted back. Not too enthusiastic, but that was okay. Jack could work with that.

"How are you on this beautiful day?" He leaned on the counter again. This move had become his daily routine, but this time it would end differently.

"Good, I guess," John shrugged and prepared his coffee. It had been a cappuccino ever since the first time. Jack originally hadn't liked it, but now he looked forward to every cup, because it reminded him of John.

"Ah, you're such a darling," he said as he took the mug. "Listen…" He leaned in conspiratorial. John mimicked his move.

"What?" he asked, his voice getting low like Jack's had.

"You work so hard every day," the Captain said and started fiddling with John's bow tie, "You should have some fun every now and then too."

"I… am having fun," John said, eyes fixed on his bow tie, but not attempting to move away.

"Oh?" Jack rewarded that with a lascivious smile. "Well, if you think THAT'S fun, wait until you had a night with me. You will never want to go back to your old life again."

"I… er…" John was clearly getting uncomfortable now. His eyes kept darting around the shop, as if making sure no one was watching them. He needn't have bothered: They were alone.

"Let me prove it to you," Jack said, his face now so close, he could feel him breathe. John closed his eyes for a second. Why did he have to smell so good?

"I really don't…"

"Let me take you out tonight," the Captain continued, paying no attention to his babbling, "My treat. If you don't like it, you can always leave." He leaned even closer for the next part. John could feel the heat radiating from his skin now. "And if you do like it… I'll be happy to show you how much I appreciate your coffee."

For a heartbeat, there was complete and utter silence. The world stopped moving, the birds stopped singing and every single human being on this planet refrained from breathing in this very moment.

"I…"

"Yes?"

The smile Jack flashed at him did it in the end. He couldn't say no. He literally could not do it. He tried, but when he opened his mouth, what came out was a flustered "Okay" instead of the intended "I'd rather not".

It wasn't as if he didn't feel attracted to Jack, because OH YES he did. Something was off. Something felt wrong. He couldn't tell what it was, but every time he looked at the Captain, a part of him told him to run as fast as he could and never stop moving. Another part told him to throw himself at him and just get it over with already, so he was understandably confused. And of course, there were the dreams.

The dreams he was having every night didn't have anything to do with the Captain, though he did appear in some of them. John would call them nightmares, except they weren't, not really. He saw some monsters in them, sure, but he didn't… fear them. He didn't even hate having those dreams. It just felt like… there was something missing. And that was another part of him. The part that told him that there was more. More to him, more out there. That this life wasn't all there was. Maybe going out with Jack wasn't such a bad idea. He needed something to distract him from these thoughts.

"Great," Jack said, all-business now. He let go of John's bow tie and brought some distance between them again. "I'll see you tonight then. Shall I pick you up or do you wanna meet there?"

"Er… That's okay, let's meet there," John said hastily, not really comfortable with the thought of Jack being so close to his bedroom.

"Whatever you want, princess," he laughed and headed for the door.

"I'm not a girl!" John yelled after him, but he was already gone.

Jack was nervous. Like really, really nervous. He hadn't felt like that in years. He was pacing up and down the street, waiting for his date to arrive. Granted, he was early, but still. He couldn't help fearing he might not show up. John hadn't seemed all that enthusiastic when he'd asked him out. Maybe he wasn't ready after all? Did Jack rush into things? He was used to things going quickly, but the other man HAD seemed like he had never done this before. With any gender, really. What if Jack had freaked him out with the sudden offer? What if…

STOP, Jack told himself. This was getting nowhere. He would either show up or not, and there was nothing he could do about that now. He tried telling himself that it wouldn't be the end of the world if he didn't, but he knew that was a lie. It would be the end to HIS world.

He could neither explain nor understand it, but somehow John was different. It felt like they already knew each other. There was definitely a connection Jack had never felt before, and he was not willing to lose it.

He sighed and entered the restaurant. If he decided not to show up after all, he would at least get something decent to eat.

Jack had only been sitting there for about five minutes when the door opened again. He jumped up immediately, recognizing the boy in the red bow tie, now wearing a jacket with elbow-patches that looked like he stole it from a professor, and rolled-up trousers with dark boots.

On any other guy, this would have looked ridiculous, but Jack felt like he wasn't strong enough to make it through dinner without throwing himself at the man.

John approached him sheepishly, obviously unaware of his effect on him, throwing him an uncertain smile, as if asking him whether his outfit was okay.

"You look…" Jack started, trying to remember how to breathe. "Wow. You look way too hot to be in public." He took of his coat and tried to hide his date behind it, not willing to share the sight with anyone.

"Jack!" John giggled and tried to wriggle himself out of the strong arms surrounding him.

"What?" He asked innocently, still not letting go. "They're not the ones buying you champagne, so I really don't see why they should get to enjoy the view."

"Stop it, you're being ridiculous!" He laughed and finally managed to duck out under Jack's coat.

"Oh, am I?" He asked and offered his date a seat. "Look at them. They can't get enough of you."

"NO ONE is looking at us," John explained and sat down.

"Oh?" Jack asked and leaned in from his side, "Must be only me then."

John blushed violently and tried to hide behind his menu. The Captain chuckled and sat down opposite from him.

"So, er… Do you come here often?" The boy asked when he was sure his voice wasn't trembling anymore.

"Me? No, not really. Actually, I haven't been in Cardiff for quite a while," he explained and studied the menu.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know… Many places. Travelling… Didn't stay anywhere for long. What about you?" Jack asked. "You're not from here."

"How could you tell?" John smiled innocently.

"I have friends here. You sound nothing like them," he explained.

"No, I… I'm not from around these parts, no."

"So? Where are you from?" Jack asked interested.

"I could ask you the same thing, you know," John noticed.

"Aw, but where would be the fun in that?" He laughed. This boy seemed to be just as cryptic as he was. How… intriguing…

"Where, indeed?"

After that, they ordered food and the aforementioned champagne, enjoying stories from the coffee shop and Jack's ex-boyfriends.

"…and I told him 'No, Jacob, I will NOT go camping with you!'"

"But you did, didn't you?"

"Of course. He was gorgeous, after all. But that was the last time I did, believe me. In the middle of the night, we heard a noise. I got out of the tent and what do I see? A bear!"

"You didn't!"

"Oh yes, I so did!"

"What did you do?"

"What do you think I did? I grabbed Jacob and we ran for our lives, butt naked!"

"That must have been… wow." John shook his head, laughing.

"You tell me. We ran until we got to a road, where we had to stop for a car. If I may say so, the lady looked pretty impressed under her freaked out exterior," Jack finished, also laughing.

"I'm sure," his date giggled and had another sip of champagne. Suddenly the mood changed. He could feel it and got tense immediately.

"So…" Jack started, leaning forward, hand on John's, drawing little circles with his thumb. "Are you up for dessert?"

"Erm…"

As Jack's head hit the wall of his apartment door, he thought the evening had gone pretty well. And dammit, why are the shy boys always the most aggressive ones? Not that he minded. In fact, he very much enjoyed being handled roughly. Not to mention the tongue down his throat.

John kissed him as if his life depended on it, even biting his lip every now and then. When they both needed to breathe, he continued his frantic nibbling and sucking down Jack's throat.

This was so worth the wait.

The Captain had a hard time focussing on anything right now. They had had way too much champagne, John smelled fantastic and OH GOD was he just biting his nipple?

He stopped him from going any further by pushing him backwards, in the direction of his bedroom. He liked it rough? Well, he could give him that.

He grabbed his shoulders and threw him on the blanket, positioning his own legs on either side of his hips and gliding down to trap him underneath a second later. John tried to lean up, but he could only move his upper body, so he slung an arm around Jack's neck and pulled him down with him. He bit his lip again, his tongue licking the sore spot a moment later, until it finally slid inside Jack's mouth and touched his own.

Simultaneously they were trying to get rid of all their clothes. When did all these layers suddenly turn up? They hadn't been wearing this much in the restaurant, Jack was sure of it. He managed to get rid of both their coats and jackets and started opening John's shirt, while the owner was busy leaving bite marks on Jack's throat.

He groaned and tried desperately to remember how to handle buttons, when he decided it was useless and just ripped the whole thing open. For good measure, he destroyed his own shirt too. It was only fair after all. Plus, it was a hell of a lot faster than unbuttoning it.

Once their upper bodies were free, Jack started licking down John's throat his tongue gliding over his nipples and navel, until it finally got where he wanted it to be. He slowly opened his trousers, removing them in one swift motion. The pants he got down with his teeth. He was a master of his art, after all.

John wriggled and moaned underneath him, distracting him constantly, putting his hand in his hair and slightly pulling it.

"Hey, Captain," he said breathlessly, making him look up. "You might want to get a move on before I get bored."

Jack laughed and brought his face up to his again.

"You don't seem to mind my methods," he explained and touched his twitching cock. He leaned in for a deep kiss, all the while stroking John, who now definitely seemed to get itchy.

"I think it's unfair that I'm the only one completely naked here," the younger man finally said and started opening Jack's belt and trousers. The Captain helped him get rid of them and just like that, they were both naked.

"Better?" He asked breathlessly, sucking on a spot right behind his ear.

"Definitely," John spoke under his breath and grabbed Jack's cock. He flinched in surprise and grabbed his shoulders.

"You know," he chuckled, "for someone this shy you're pretty demanding."

"Shut up and move," was all John said. He managed to wriggle away from underneath him and ended up being on top.

"How do you DO that?" Jack asked impressed and appreciated the view.

"Maybe I'm just a bit more flexible than you, old man," he laughed and took a hold of both their cocks.

"I'd disagree with that, but right now I really don't care what you throw at me, as long as you keep doing that, Johnny-Boy," he moaned and dug his nails into John's arms.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on stopping," he said with a devilish grin.

When Jack woke up, it was still dark, and John was still there. Good. Not so good was how he kept beating him in his sleep. For a guy this skinny, he was ridiculously strong, the Captain thought. He was pretty sure those aggressions weren't meant for him, but for something in John's nightmare, so he tried waking him up.

Not a chance.

Wow, he sure was a deep sleeper.

Since he couldn't get him to stop or wake up, Jack decided to just get as far away from his fists as possible. He stood up and cursed. There was something lying on the ground and he had stepped right on it.

He leaned down to pick it up and was surprised to find it was a silver fob watch. Come to think of it, he HAD seen it yesterday. He remembered, because he thought it was another weird professor-y accessory on a man this young.

He grunted. The boy really had no idea how hot he actually was. Maybe that wasn't so bad. Maybe that meant the risk of someone else having him was lower.

Jack grinned and played around with the watch a bit. There were some weird engravings on it. He took a closer look.

"Hm," he made and took it in both hands. "Might as well…"

He opened it, and the second he did, he knew it was a mistake. The man on the bed stopped moving, suddenly wide awake, staring at him in complete and utter shock. Jack knew what a guy about to freak out looked like, and this was textbook. He had been wondering when it would happen. Actually, he had been surprised he got him to get home with him, considering how innocent the boy was. He had been waiting for the big OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE ever since they first kissed.

Sighing, he got to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Listen," he said. "I understand if this is all a bit much for you. Many guys react like this after their first time."

"Oh, I doubt that, Jack," the boy said, and the way he said it was different to everything he ever said before. He suddenly sounded much older, much more like…

".God," Jack said, staring at the man beside him in absolute horror. "Fob watch. Engravings. Bow tie."

"Hey!" He punched him lightly. "Bow ties are cool."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Jack."

"I don't believe this!"

"Jack."

"Why didn't you SAY SOMETHING?"

"Jack."

"I had no idea that…"

"JACK!" The man grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. "Calm down. If anyone should be freaking out right now, it's me."

"Why? You didn't just realize you slept with the guy you have been waiting for for decades," Jack said and stared at the man beside him.

"NO," the Doctor nodded and let go of the Captain. "But I just realized I slept with the guy who has been into me for decades."

"I'm not following," he said, clearly not over the shock to discover the Doctor, HIS doctor, in HIS bed.

"Jack," he grabbed his shoulder, "I didn't know what I was doing. I was human. You know how it works. You've seen it on the Master. I didn't remember ANYTHING of my Time Lord life, including you. I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know."

"But… WHY? Why did you do it? Why did you become human?" Jack asked confused, very aware of the cold hand on his skin. And the fact that they were both naked.

"I guess I… was lonely," he said quietly, removing his hand from Jack's shoulder.

"Are you travelling alone again?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. My companions left me. Something about married-life and stuff," he sulked.

"You know," Jack said and dared to wrap an arm around his shoulders, "You really shouldn't be on your own. It's not good for you."

The Doctor didn't flinch away as he expected. In fact, he not only leaned into the touch, but snuggled close and rested his head on Jack's chest.

"You didn't want to go with me…" The Captain barely heard that, so quiet did he say it.

"At that time I couldn't," he explained and pressed an affectionate kiss on the back of his head. "I had a responsibility. I couldn't just run off with you. Well, the other you, that is. When did you regenerate?"

"Shortly after I last saw you in that bar."

"Oh, right," Jack remembered. "Thanks for that, by the way. Alonso was a great guy."

"Glad you liked him," he said, but it didn't sound like it.

"Aw, now don't sulk!" The Captain laughed. "I would have preferred you any day."

"Even in this body?" The Doctor looked up at him like a hurt dog.

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked aghast. "Do you have ANY idea, ANY at all, how HOT you are?"

"Right…"

"Don't be like that!" He scolded him. "I mean it! Remember when I first set foot into that coffee shop and you were there? I thought I'd faint on the spot! It took all my willpower to walk over and have a conversation without drooling on the counter."

"Really?" The Doctor giggled.

"Really really," Jack assured him and hugged him closer. "Do you think I would have bothered coming every day for ANY guy?"

"Probably not. You would have just had them on the spot."

"That's right. But not you." He grabbed him so he could look into his eyes. "I have been waiting for this night to happen for decades, but I wish you would have wanted it as much as I did."

"I did," he blushed. "Turns out the human-me couldn't resist Captain Jack Harkness' charms."

"And what about the Time Lord-you?" He asked, afraid to hear the answer. If he turned him down now, it would break his heart, he knew it.

"Turns out I might not have been completely honest about my feelings for you," the Doctor admitted and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Jack. I should have told you. I guess some part of me wanted you to know. Why else would I choose 21st century Cardiff as my cover?"

"Why indeed?" Jack chuckled and gave him a chaste kiss, just to test the waters. The Doctor pulled him into another, deeper one, and when they finally had to part for air, there was one thing on the Captain's mind.

"Do you still want me to travel with you?"

"Don't you have stuff to do here?"

"Not really," Jack shrugged. "Most of my team's gone, and the only one left has a family now and doesn't want to endanger them anyway. I'm free as a bird. And there's no one I'd rather travel the universe with."

The Doctor seemed to think this over for a moment. Eventually, he nodded and climbed into Jack's lap.

"Okay, you can come with me," he said and started licking his neck. "But only on one condition."

"Which would be?" Jack asked distracted, trying to remember how to breathe. It was even harder to concentrate than yesterday, because now he KNEW it was the Doctor biting his throat.

"You have to admit that bow ties are cool," the Time Lord said simply.

"Honestly?" Jack said, "If it means I get to share a bed with you, I'll wear one myself."


End file.
